1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to versioning and analysis of metadata.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Metadata, which is data associated with the content of an object (e.g., a document or application, an audio, video or image file, etc.), has become of greater importance with the increasing ability to obtain and store different types of data. In many data storage systems, metadata associated with an object is stored with the content. In other data storage systems, metadata may be stored separately from the content.